


Café para llevar

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Martín es el "crush de las mañanas".





	Café para llevar

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: Coffee shop  
> Pairing: diría que ninguna pero taguearé el poquito de argpe (pearg?) solo porsiaca :3

Era temprano y hacía frío. El viento que corría levantaba las hojas y las dejaba regadas por la vereda. Se encontraba barriéndola cuando por el rabillo del ojo lo vio entrar al local, avanzando a grandes zancadas. Siempre se le veía desplazarse firme y seguro como un soldado, debía ser por las largas piernas. Y ese traje gris claro que lo hacía ver más alto y blanco y que le daba un aura de importancia… Una vista común ya para Miguel. Dejó la escoba apoyada junto a la puerta y entró tras él, corriendo a ponerse tras el mostrador.

Martín era un cliente habitual. Venía de lunes a sábado por un doble  _espresso_  natural. No le echaba azúcar ni leche, pero dejaba siempre algunas monedas en la alcancía usualmente ignorada junto a la caja. Solía sonreír amablemente, rayando lo coqueto, y se veía que se esforzaba por superar el cansancio mañanero, entablando conversación con Miguel. A veces parecía que el jazz que sonaba de fondo lo adormecía más, pero una vez que el café se encontraba a su alcance, su espíritu parecía despertar por completo. Tenía ojos muy claros, muy llamativos, y tras beber el primer sorbo, le sonreía a Miguel y le agradecía antes de salir campante como un rey.

“El crush de las mañanas” lo llamaba en broma y Manuel, su jefe, siempre rodaba los ojos.

-Mientras siga viniendo y pague, a mí qué.

Y entonces Miguel rodaba los ojos, pero sin que lo viera el que pagaba su sueldo. (O eso creía él.)

* * *

 

Cuando esa mañana en particular el rubio olvidó sus guantes sobre el mostrador, Miguel no se lo pensó dos veces antes de ponérselos, riendo bajito al ver que le quedaban grandes. Al día siguiente se los devolvería, obviamente, y recordando que tenía otros clientes que atender, se los sacó y los guardó bajo el mostrador.

Era casi hora de cerrar y por eso le extrañó verlo ahí. No era común, nunca había venido fuera de la hora acostumbrada.

-Un cappuccino -murmuró al acercarse al mostrador-. Y mis guantes.

Tenía la mirada clavada en la caja y parecía muy concentrado, por lo que Miguel no dijo nada. Le cobró el pedido y le alcanzó los guantes. Mientras Martín se los ponía, el barista se ocupó de su cappuccino.

-¿Tomando café tan tarde? -preguntó cuando dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se apoyó sobre los antebrazos.

-Sí, pero con leche caliente -arguyó Martín y tomó su vaso, alzándolo a la vez que le lanzaba un pequeño guiño.

-Claro -contestó Miguel, divertido, rogando mentalmente que no se le subieran los colores a la cara.

-Bueno, gracias por guardar mis guantes.

Le regaló otra sonrisa de esas de portada de revista y Miguel sintió el corazón acelerársele.

-No fue nada. Nos vemos mañana -respondió algo atropelladamente, recordando en el mismo segundo que ese día era un sábado.

_Mierda._

Martín sonrió divertido, pero en eso se detuvo y lo miró como si acabara de recordar algo.

-¿Trabajás todo el día?

-En las vacaciones -asintió Miguel.

-¿Estudiás?

Volvió a asentir.

-Historia del arte -suplió antes de que le preguntaran.

Martín alzó una ceja y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué clase de padre deja que su hijo estudie eso? -preguntó con un tipo de sorna que no dolía y Miguel dudó por un segundo de que la pregunta estuviese realmente dirigida a él.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Tampoco es que ofrezcan carreras sin salida laboral… -murmuró y el rubio lo inspeccionó con la mirada.

-No, no, es verdad… pero es más difícil -opinó.

Miguel sonrió apenado.

-Lo sé -suspiró y se enderezó.

Martín no respondió inmediatamente. Su mirada seguía clavada en él, como si tratara de entender algo. Eventualmente soltó un pequeño bufido.

-Bueno, espero que funcione entonces -musitó y se acomodó la chalina con la mano libre, agarrando luego su maletín-. Hasta el lunes.

Miguel frunció el ceño, viéndolo caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Y tú? -soltó cuando el rubio ya había abierto la puerta -. ¿Qué querías estudiar?

Martín abrió la boca con sorpresa antes de soltar una risa.

-Música -dijo en voz baja pero aun así llegó hasta Miguel.

Se despidió tras agradecer de nuevo por guardarle los guantes y terminó de salir.


End file.
